Slumbering Power: Episode 1
Episode 1 of Slumbering Power aired on July 20, 2018 at 5pm at DrinkableTreesTV (Twitch). At the event, these were the participants. * Red Rose as... The Dungeon Master * BaronGrimm as... Vincent Occhi - Lizardman Mesmerist * DrinkableTrees as... Akane Suguri - Half Elf Kineticist * Gameaddict877 as... Yokaihina Onigashima - Changeling Psychic * MarksRuneRedMan as... Tim Brookes - Fishman(Angler) Medium * Teh King of Reptiles as... Caleb Anthony - Vanara Occultist Overview In this episode, the current party of unlikely friends find their ways into meeting each other between their schedules and finding themselves all attending the first meeting of the Kōtōgakkō High School's Occult Club. Here, Yokaihina Onigashima, the club leader uses her Occult Ritual Book to awaken supernatural powers inside the party, assigning random occult supernatural properties. During the episode, we are also introduced to a majority of school faculty and side characters, while seeing a glimpse of the daily school lives of the students in a school that's completely unaware of the supernatural world around them. Watch Episode (Archive) Here is the archived upload of the stream via DrinkableTrees (YouTube): This video is unedited and should be completely identical to what was shown on stream July 20, 2018. Click Here to view the next episode. Episode Detailed Overview * Introduction of party with their morning routines, readying for Kōtōgakkō High School's Day 1 assembly. *Caleb Anthony and Akane Suguri meet prior to assembly, where they meet Vincent Occhi. *Yokaihina Onigashima, Amai Usotsuki arrive to assembly *Tim Brookes arrives, albeit having slept in heavily. *Student Resources Faculty, Ishine Coleborne is introduced as he hosts assembly. *7am, Akane attends Health. Rebecca Osigara is introduced as teacher. *7am, Tim attends his major, Pisciculture. James Pescar is introduced as teacher. *9am, Vincent and Akane attends Drama. Kyo Hurada is introduced as teacher. Vincent and Akane further bond. *9am, Caleb attends his major, Engineering. Unnamed Drow Student is introduced. Marvin Torino is introduced as teacher. *Yokaihina finds and selects a boy named Jack, cons him into giving her his map. *10am, Yokaihina attends Chemistry. Takara Matasui is introduced as teacher. *11am, Tim attends swim club tryouts. Introduced to Nureta Taoru and Yasashĩ Nami. Rebecca Osigara shown to be coach. *1pm, Vincent goes to attend baseball club, but arrives at wrong field and misses it. As a result, Coach is not introduced. *2pm, Vincent, Caleb and Tim attend Phys Ed. Revealed that Rebecca Osigara also teaches this, and she's *very* extremely into it. *Yokaihina scares Vincent enough to become shaken temporarily in her presence. *2pm, Akane finds Ishine Coleborne in his office, offers him a prepared bento meal and inquires about school activites. *3pm, Yokaihina attends Religion whereas she is late 30mins and intimidates her roommate, Amai Usotsuki into backing up her reasoning and continues class. Sonya Junkari introduced as teacher. *4pm, Caleb attends Robotics. Gregory Stanford is introduced as teacher. *4pm, Yokaihina attends Self Improvement Club. Ishine Coleborne revealed as Club Host. Coleborne pulls Vincent into class and ends up becoming club president. Vincent begins using club as means to teach Yakuza skills to students his age, including Yokaihina. *Tim establishes a fish habitat in his room. *6pm, Akane attends her major, Nursing alongside Tim. Sonya Junkari revealed to be teacher aswell. *8pm, Vincent attend his major, Business, a class held by his mob boss father's right hand man, Jimmy nonyabusiness, who has joined school faculty. The yakuza seem to be handling Vincent's expenses. *8pm, Yokaihina attends her major Psychology. Introduced Chise Ainsworth as teacher and school Psychologist. *The party gathers for the beginning of the Occult Club and converse in one location as a group. *Sakura Onigawara introduced himself to Occult Club as Headmaster of the Academy and leaves. *Yokaihina shows the Occult Ritual Book to the party and decides to prepare for the Awakening Ritual with the group. *Party gathers Blood of the Virgin as a material component from Tim. *Party gathers Tears of the Innocent and Saliva of the Depressed as a material component from Akane. *A mysterious 6th person includes their components to be included in the ritual before leaving the room. *Together, the party begins the ritual to "awaken" themselves before being reached by an unseen, powerful figure to warn them of consequence for their actions. *The party is knocked unconscious before waking up in their beds the next day. *Caleb, Vincent and Yokaihina arrive in the Occult Club first thing in the morning. They begin to unlock the identity of their new supernatural powers. *Caleb leaves to continue his scheduled classes as Akane arrives, having just finished her Health class. *Akane discovers her supernatural field before causing a training dummy to disintegrate with several Fire Blasts. *Vincent enchants a broom into an autonomous state and dubs him, "Badabroom" after his catchphrase. Badabroom then assists Akane in cleaning the training dummy. *Yokaihina tests her supernatural sleep skill on Akane, with failure due to Akane's nature as part Elf. *Akane, Yokaihina and Vincent leave the Occult Room to continue their daily classes. *After some time, Tim arrives on his lonesome, Badabroom follows as to collect his slime-like trail. Tim then begins to study on his supernatural field as a medium. *Immediately, Tim begins communing with the dead, before summoning a long dead spirit, an Orc Archmage who will grant Tim his storm powers as long as he grants the Archmage opportunities to study in his old library, whenever he is to be summoned. *To test his new ability quickly, Tim quickly jolts Badabroom before exiting the club room. *Tim returns to the swim club and finds out he made the cut, suprisingly, so did Nureta Taoru! *Tim finds himself supporting Nureta Taoru in his training, taking him under his fin. *Yasashĩ Nami is revealed to be in the stands, supporting Tim, as well as Vincent. *Vincent hosts the second day of Self Improvement Club, Yokaihina is also here. Today, Vincent teaches the group of teenagers how to mug someone, practicing on each other. *Akane, Tim, Yokaihina and Vincent return to the room to further hone their abilities when they notice Badabroom cowering in the corner. *Playfully, Yokaihina uses her new Telekinetic Projectile spell to throw Badabroom against a wall, resulting in it's sundering and ultimate destruction. *The party is left in dismay over the death of Badabroom, due to a simple sentimental attachment they quickly grew for it. This actually results in Yokaihina experiencing her first instance of guilt in her life, supposedly. *The session ends, to be picked up in Episode 2. Category:Episodes: Slumbering Power